What About Now?
by QueenofSarcasm24
Summary: After separating from her husband, Katie starts to fall for James and he starts to fall for her. But James likes Katie way more than she likes him. Will Katie ever actually sign the divorce papers and love James? (Sorry about the terrible summary!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of Fanfiction! This is my first story. I honestly have NOO clue where I'm going with this but please review and let me know what you guys think. Be honest and I'm still trying to improve my writing so any suggestions or anything will be extremely helpful! If you have any ideas or anything, feel free to let me know. I don't own Big time rush or anything that is recognizable. Hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

Big Time Rush had ended. Everyone went their separate ways. Kendall went on to play Hockey for the Minnesota Wilds, Logan works as a paramedic, while Carlos opened up his own candy store which is running quite well. James got a record deal with Fallen Record Label and is about to release his own album pretty soon. Mrs. Knight moved back to Minnesota along with Katie. However when Katie's hard work and dedication got her accepted to Princeton University in New Jersey, she kissed her mother and brother goodbye and left. She came home during break and of course the holidays. Everyone all got together and it was just like the old days again.

After graduating Princeton, Katie got herself a job as secretary for a publishing company near Manhattan. Katie lived alone in a small apartment and pretty much lived a simple life. She did go home for Christmas and still called her mother and the boys on occasion.

When she isn't working, Katie is either sleeping or playing poker with her next door neighbor, a 63 year old widow named Mrs. Fisher. Katie meets Jack, the handsome young nephew of Mrs. Fisher while sipping tea and talking about their days. Katie and Jack hit off and soon the pair tie the knot after dating for two good years.

The wedding takes place in a church while the reception is held at Manhattan Penthouse on 5th avenue. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all get together and perform a song for the newly weds. It was a blast and Katie and Jack Markham couldn't be any more happier.

However, their happiness doesn't last for too long. Within a few years of their marriage filled with numerous quarrels, Katie and Jack separate. Katie eventually relocates back to Jersey and opens up her own publishing company.

In Jersey, James visits Katie. He just finished up and decides to hang out with Katie. The pair decide to meet up for lunch. Katie picks out a tank top with a loose casual cardigan with some boyfriend jeans and a pair of flats. She quickly does her hair and makeup and drives to a nearby restaurant where they agreed to meet up.

"Hey James." Katie greets with a smile.

"Kates! You made it." James pulls her into a long hug. They both sit down and order their food. After enjoying a delicious lunch and catching up on each others lives, Katie and James say their goodbyes and agree to meet again tonight. They were going to a club because James felt that Katie needs to "loosen-up."

Katie was hesitant but eventually gave into James' puppy dog eyes. She got home and did some cleaning. Then Katie took a shower and began to get ready for tonight. She picked out a strapless royal blue fitted silk dress and wore some silver heels to give her a boost. Katie wasn't that tall even with her heels considering she was only 5'1.

The bell rang and Katie quickly walked over to open it. It was James in a gray dress shirt with some black jeans and a leather jacket on top. _He looks extremely attractive_ Katie thought.

"Well James, aren't you going to come in? I'm almost ready I just need to find my purse and then we're out." Katie explained while letting James in and walking away to go look for her purse. James was mesmerized. Katie looked insanely beautiful. Not that she was never beautiful before, she always was. It's just she looks even more sexier for lack of a better term.

"Okay I got my purse. Let's go Jamie." Katie says with a grin. They walk out and get into James' car.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry it took me a while. I've been busy with all the work my evil teachers gave me. Sorry if this chapter is short. Hope everyone is well and enjoy!

I do not own anything that is recognizable. Once again enjoy!

* * *

James and Katie walk into the club. You could practically feel the music bouncing off the walls. The pair both walk over to get some drinks and then they hit the dance floor. James had his hands on Katie's hips while they danced the night away.

"Are you having fun?" James asked the brunette.

"Oh tons Jamie." Katie answered with a grin. "I'm going to go get another drink."

The night ended with a drunk Katie that James carried back to her apartment. He slowly placed Katie on her bed. James took off her shoes and then removed all of her jewelry. Before he left, he covered the tiny brunette with a blanket and turned out the lights.

On his way home, James couldn't get Katie off of his mind. She changed so much—all in a good way too. She definitely got more mature both inside and out. Katie wasn't that little mischievous eleven year old anymore. She had transformed into this beautiful woman. Not that she wasn't beautiful when she was younger, it's just that she is even more beautiful now. James seriously has no idea how the hell Jack was able to let someone like Katie Knight slip away from him so quickly.

The sun was shining through the window and hitting Katie's face. She woke up and felt like her head was going to explode any minute. _Oh God, what the fuck happened last night. Please tell me I am NOT naked right now. Oh never-mind, I'm clothed. Thank God, _Katie thought. She got up and got some aspirin. She also made some coffee after taking a quick shower and changing into some comfy clothes. Katie then texted James to see if he was alright. While waiting for a reply, Katie replayed the events of last night in her mind.

_Katie laughed as James whispered into her ear while they were dancing. She had never felt this happy besides with Jack of course. Suddenly Katie felt nostalgic. _

_ "Are you having fun?" James asked. Katie quickly told him yes while giving the tall brunette a grin and walked to get a drink. She needed this drink. Katie could feel herself on the verge of tears as she thought about how she lost the one man she'd ever love. Before she'd always go dancing with Jack and together they would dance and laugh the night away. Now dancing and laughing with James reminded Katie of her soon to be ex-husband. After taking a couple of shots, Katie felt like her world was slowing down. She just wanted to party right now. So she got up and went onto the dance floor. Katie danced and danced and that's all she can really recall. _

_ James must've gotten me home_, Katie thought. After-all, he knew where she lived and he had her keys. That was really sweet of him. He still hasn't changed that much. Katie still found James to be the same as before. He was still fun, goofy, sweet, and caring. But he had definitely gotten way more attractive now. _Wow, what is up with me today. It must've been the drinks. _


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy with school. Again i'm really sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry things are going kind of slow right now. It'll get better soon. If you have any ideas or anything then please let me know. Anyway I don't own anything.

* * *

Katie didn't bother to call James thanking him for the previous night. She just left him a quick text. She's been really busy with work especially since her boss decided to take a couple of days off so that he and his wife can go on another of their expensive honeymoons. As a result, he had left Katie in charge on the things he'd normally do.

James had to go back to LA for a couple of more concerts. He tried to see Katie before he left but it just didn't happen. He knew she was busy from her text—the one she sent after he asked her if they can meet up again.

It was Friday evening, the last day until her boss comes back and she can relax for a bit. Katie quickly finished up some last minute paperwork, grabbed her purse and coat, and left. She got to her apartment and head some noises inside.

Katie's heart started racing. She slowly opened the door clutching her phone on one hand ready to call the police and her three inch heels on the other.

"Katie, are you ba—Ahhhhh!"

"Oh my god, Kendall? What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Katie picked up her brother from the floor where he landed after she threw her shoe at him.

"God Katie, what's the matter with you," Kendall asked while wincing in pain.

"Sorry! Now you'll know better than to show up without telling me. I thought there was an intruder or something," chuckled Katie. After getting Kendall some ice, the two siblings sat down and ate the delicious dinner Kendall made.

"So Kendoll, what are you doing here?" Katie asked while taking a bite out of her chicken, "By the way, your cooking got better."

"Well baby sis, thank you. And the team are done for the season so I decided to visit you. I mean it's been a while since I got to see you and I wanted to see how you were with everything."

"Well I'm fine. James was here about two weeks ago."

"Yeah, I know. We spoke three nights ago."

"I see."

"Seriously, Kates what's going on?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm serious. I'm just really tired." Katie says with a yawn. "Sorry, how about tomorrow we just hang out all day?"

"Great, I like that. Now go to sleep loser, I'll clean up here."

"Whatever Kendoll, goodnight big brother."

"Goodnight baby sister."

Katie woke up around noon the next day. She and Kendall went out for lunch and afterward they stayed home and watched movies.

"Okay, now you're going to tell me what really happened." Kendall asked after turning and facing Katie.

"What are you even talking about?" Katie fidgets with the remote. Kendall gives her a stern glare. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you sheesh. Okay so Jack and I ended you know. It killed me, I really loved him." Kendall wipes away a tear that started to run down Katie's naturally tinted cheek.

"I still love him so much Kendall and I honestly have no idea why the hell did he leave. I mean we were so good together and every relationship has its up and downs and I just don't know Kendall." sighed Katie.

"What about James?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! I hope everyone is doing well. And I am so so sorry for the long update. Trust me, I hate having to wait so long for a story especially after a cliffhanger. I've been so busy and I had writer's block and I don't know I just havent been feeling well. But I hope I'll be able to work through it and update as soon as possible. Again I am really sorry. I hope you guys enjoy and please review! Thank you! And I don't own anythingg.

* * *

Katie was taken back by her brother's mention of James.

"Well, what do you mean? James is a good friend. He's like another you with better hair."

"Gee, thanks Katie. But I'm serious. What do you see James as?"

"How am I suppose to see him? He's a friend obviously."

"Katie, listen to me. I know there's a part of you that thinks of James something more than a friend. That part of you may be very little but nonetheless there is still that part of you." Kendall explained.

Katie stayed silent. Her mind was just blown away. She really didn't know what to say. It was true what Kendall was saying. It's always been true. James was like that crush of yours you could never get. But then again Katie never even bothered. I mean there was always that five years age difference plus he was Kendall's best friend. It was awkward especially since he was just like another brother. However, Katie couldn't understand how Kendall knew.

"So umm how did you know about James?" Katie said after a long moment of silence.

Kendall starts laughing, "Well Katie-bear, I'm your brother and I know these things."

Katie gave Kendall a look.

"Okay fine, sheesh. It was obvious I guess. I mean remember that time how he would make fun of you saying you had a crush on him? Well, your reaction gave it away really."

"Oh wow."

"And then James admitted to me that he might've started to get some feelings for you. Boy I was pissed at first. You were my baby sister and you still are. Anyway I calmed down and told him that he should tell you or at-least try to hang out with you more often. At first, he was reluctant saying you'd never like him back and you'd just punch him if you'd found out."

Katie laughed. She wasn't really that shocked at Kendall's confession mainly because she always dreamed about James confessing his feelings to her one day. I mean come on, she was a 11 year old girl.

"Then after some persuasion from both Logan and Carlos, he agreed to at-least ask you on a date. And then that's when mom tells me that you and Jack are getting pretty serious so James back downed. He seemed to be pretty okay about it but you could tell he was really hurt and at the same time he was genuinely very happy for you. And then you got engaged and the rest is self explanatory." Kendall said.

"Well thanks for telling me." Katie said as she got up, "I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired."

"Hey, sorry if I got you even more upset. I didn't mean to."

"Oh no, you didn't do anything seriously. I just can't keep my eyes open anymore." Katie and Kendall both said their goodnights and then went to bed.

A week later, Kendall went back home. Katie was busy with work just like James. Three or four months later, Katie is given a surprise. James had finished recording for now and is taking a break so he decided to visit Katie. The two brunettes decided to hang out like old times.

"So Katie, having fun?" James asked. James and Katie both decided to stay in and play monopoly while ordering takeout.

"No! I hate this stupid game." complained Katie as James laughed at her reaction.

"I remember how you'd always trick us especially Bitters so you would win."

"Anyway, screw this. I'm done with this game."

"Fine, so Katie any plans for tomorrow?"

"You know James, you've been hanging out with me for the past week. Just admit it, you want to spend more time with me."

"And what's the point of admitting that?"

"James, why didn't you ever tell me you liked me?" Katie blurted out.

James was taken back.

"I'm sorry, it's just been bothering me. I've been with Jack and you saw me get married to him and everything. I can't imagine how you must've felt."

"Look Katie, the past is the past. I waited too long and I let a great woman go. I've been with you for so long and I just waited too long. You deserve to be happy Katie. And even though it didn't work out with Jack, you deserved the happiness. And I promise you that it'll work out with someone else."

Katie just stared into James' eyes trying to imagine the pain he felt. _He has really beautiful eyes _she Katie can even lean in even further, James stands up.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll text you tomorrow Katie. Goodnight."

Katie watches James as he grabs his coat and heads out the door. She mentally slaps herself for bringing it up. Great Katie, how stupider can you get. To Katie, it seems as if the more older you get the less smarter you become. With that thought, Katie lets out a loud and heavy sigh.


End file.
